


Seducing Simon Bellamy

by yrmmbggy



Series: The SSB-verse [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alishas POV, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Slut Shaming, alisha is oblivious, future simon is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrmmbggy/pseuds/yrmmbggy
Summary: Alisha was used to getting what she wanted; her looks and charm would make most men do almost anything for her. So when future Simon told her that she needed to make present Simon fall in love with her, she grinned.Easy.





	Seducing Simon Bellamy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about what would happen if Alisha was struggling to seduce Simon and kind of ran with it. It’s quite divergent from canon but we’ll just ignore that. I tried to make the characters as accurate as possible but I also wanted to put a slight spin on them.  
> Also, I couldn’t decide whether to write Kelly’s speech phonetically or not so I just did it anyways.  
> Feedback is encouraged x

Alisha was used to getting what she wanted; her looks and charm would make most men do almost anything for her. She first discovered this when she was in year 9 and gave a flirty smile to her form tutor to apologise for being late. He didn’t give her a detention that night.

From there it only escalated. Whenever she wanted to skip a queue or get let out at a junction, all she had to do was flash a bit of cleavage and smile and they were like putty in her hands. She wasn’t above kissing or touching to get her way, even if she had to flirt with a barmaid to get a free drink.

After Alisha got her powers, small touches and light kisses were forgotten, but she still managed to bend men to her will with sensual smiles and lewd winks.

So when future Simon told her that she needed to make present Simon fall in love with her, she grinned.  
Easy.

***

She tried to ignoring the churning guilt in her stomach as she set her Simon alight and replaced him with a man she didn’t love.

***

Her first attempt at seducing Simon happened after community service one night.

“Hiya.” She greeted, leaning on the locker next to Simon. He looked at her- all doe eyed and innocent- and frowned.  
“Hello?”  
“How’ve you been?” She made a point of smiling and snapping her gum.  
“Um, good?“  
“What’ve you been up to?”  
“Uhh, well I just bought a new box set-“  
“Oh that’s cool.” She cut him off, already getting antsy. “Hey, do you wanna go out tonight? To a bar or something?”  
“Oh. Do you mean all of us?” He touched his fringe instinctively.  
“No silly!” She laughed, “just us two! I thought we could get to know each other a little better.”  
“Oh, um...” he looked down at his shoes, “that’s nice of you Alisha, but I can’t, I have plans tonight.”

Before Alisha could tell him to drop all of his stupid plans and hang out with her instead, she heard a voice yell from outside of the changing rooms.  
“You coming or what, Barry? I can feel my body slowly eating itself out ‘ere!”

Alisha’s eyes narrowed as she scowled.  
“You’re ditching me to hangout with _Nathan?_ ”  
Simon shrugged.  
“I promised him I’d cook him dinner. He hasn’t had proper food in ages.”  
“Why? He’s only ever been a prick to you!” She protested.  
“So have you.” Simon pointed out, not maliciously, just as if it were an obvious fact.

  
Alisha was taken aback. No one had ever pointed out her cold looks and snarky remarks before. She thought it went unnoticed. She assumed the attention was always focused on her skimpy skirt or flashy jewellery. Instead of letting it rattle her, she just snapped her gum again.  
“Whatever,” she said, before strutting off.

She’d just have to try harder next time.

***

She tried to catch his eye across the room, but he was focusing on the spot where Nathan and Kelly were strutting around in old ladies’ clothes.

***

She was watching Simon as they painted over some graffiti in an underpass on the estate, trying to figure out what to do to make him notice her. It was the first time a bloke hadn’t taken an interest in her and it was unsettling. She could seductively apply her lipgloss, but there was always the chance that the wind could blow her hair into her face and ruin the whole thing. There was also the option of trying to catch his attention with her belt glinting in the sun, but he seemed so focused on something else that there was the possibility it wouldn’t work. Instead, she decided on undoing the top couple buttons on her jumpsuit and exposing the soft curves of her tits.

She glanced back at Simon, about to make a dirty hand gesture to make him blush, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed he wasn’t looking at her but at Nathan, who was smiling down at him. He took his paintbrush and swiped it across Simon’s nose, leaving a white streak. Alisha expected Simon to cringe away (and clearly Kelly did too, by the way she stepped forward, ready to defend him) but Simon just laughed and dabbed a spot of white onto Nathan’s cheek.

Tired of Nathan getting all of the attention, she stalked over and pressed herself between the two boys.  
“Alright?” She smirked, pushing her chest forward slightly. Simon opened his mouth to speak but Nathan cut in first.  
“Alright ‘lisha?” There was something venomous in his voice that Alisha couldn’t pinpoint, “Got yer knockers out again?”  
She turned to him with a scathing glare and he marked an ‘x’ shape on her cleavage in white paint.  
“X marks the spot” he said, giving her a shit-eating grin.  
“Nathan...” Simon said in a warning tone, but Alisha stormed off, buttoning up her jumpsuit.

“Thought you liked the attention?” Curtis sneered as she walked past and Alisha flipped him the bird as she rounded the corner and planted herself on top of a bank, bringing her knees up to her chest and looking out across the estate. It was times like this when she missed Simon. _Her_ Simon.

He was so soft and kind, yet strong and oddly intimidating, in a sexy kind of way. He touched her with such tenderness and looked at her with such fondness that for the first time in her life, she believed that she didn’t need to use her body to feel validated, that he could love her for just being her.

And now she had let him down because Simon didn’t even want to look at her.

Maybe she should try a different approach.

***

She tried so hard to grab his attention. He always seemed distracted.

***

“Hi,” she smiled sweetly at Simon, sitting opposite him whilst he was eating his lunch.  
He took out his earphones and gave her a small wave.  
“What’re you listening to?”  
“Oh, erm,” he blushed and gave an embarrassed smile, “S Club 7.”

Alisha blinked.  
“Oh.” That was unexpected.

“It’s not mine!” Simon defended quickly, “I mean, Nathan downloaded it, and said I had to listen to their whole discography, otherwise I was an uncultured cocksucker that didn’t understand art.”  
“He’s such a twat.” She rolled her eyes.  
Simon smiled fondly.  
“Yeah he is.”

They talked some more, about music and such, and Alisha had even managed to make Simon laugh a couple of times, which filled her with pride. Maybe she was finally getting somewhere. Maybe her personality and the lighthearted conversation was enough.

That is, until, Nathan slammed his arse down on the seat next to Simon, making both of them jump.

“What’re you two lovebirds up to, eh?”

***

“Do you wanna go for a walk?”  
“I would, but...”

***

Alisha continued the friendly conversation with Simon for a while. He never leered at her, or tried to grab her tit like other blokes did, he just smiled and talked and laughed and that was enough.

They hadn’t gotten anywhere romantically however, and Alisha was beginning to think this was all just a load of bollocks, until-  
“Do you want to come round to my house tonight?”

They were the last ones in the locker room at the end of the day, bar Nathan, who was lying on his back and reading a comic on one of the metal benches.

Alisha turned to look at him, wide eyed and smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” Simon said, “Nathan and I were going to watch a movie tonight and I thought you might want to join us?”

“I was against it!” Nathan piped up, but Simon thwacked him on the leg.

Alisha blinked slowly, trying unsuccessfully to dampen the rage that was slowly building up inside of her.  
“You and Nathan? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Simon frowned in confusion.  
“W-what?”  
“I thought you wanted to spend some alone time together, you wanker! What the fuck am I doing wrong?”

Simon went to reply but before he could, Alisha pushed past him, refusing to let the hot tears spill down her cheeks.

***

“Alisha, please let me-“  
“Piss off.”

***

In retrospect, maybe Alisha should have realised it sooner, perhaps on that first day when Simon went home with Nathan instead of her.

Or when the two would stare at each other from across the room, unbeknownst to the other.

Or when Nathan started wearing hoodies that clearly didn’t fit his skinny frame.

Or, or maybe especially, when Nathan’s mattress and pile of bedsheets and various pieces of shit started to disappear from the community centre, and he began arriving in the morning with Simon.

But it wasn’t until the two walked into the main hall with their hands firmly joined that she realised, and everything slowly clicked into place.

She felt like she had been slapped round the face when Nathan bent down and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek.

She must’ve gasped, or stumbled backwards, because everyone turned towards her, brows furrowed in concern. Feeling crushed under the weight of their stares, she ran out of the doors and found herself sitting on the picnic table that she and Simon had taken to sitting at.

And then she allowed herself to cry.

Burning tears of shame and frustration snaked down her cheeks, leaving black trails in their path. How the fuck did this happen? Her Simon hadn’t mentioned anything about this. What did she do wrong? All of the confidence and newfound validation that had built up over the past couple weeks had suddenly drained from her; she felt like nothing but a cheap whore again.

She was inexplicably angry at Simon, for making her believe she stood a chance, though she knew deep down that he didn’t know he was leading her on. He was many things, but he wasn’t manipulative.

_Maybe this is just a phase,_  she thought to herself,  _Maybe this is just a bump in the road to him becoming my Simon._

But she knew this wasn’t the case. Looking back, the way Simon looked at her didn’t hold near enough the admiration and love that it did when he so much as glanced in Nathan’s direction.

Suddenly, she heard the bench creak as someone sat next to her. At first she was scared it was Simon or Nathan, here to tell her to grow up or fuck off, but then she heard Kelly’s oddly soothing voice in her ear.  
“Shh, wassup Alisha?”

She broke out into more sobs and before she could answer, Kelly took a large intake of breath.  
“Aw fook, y’ liked ‘im, didn’t ya? Simon?”  
Kelly didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that.

Alisha nodded and lay her head on Kelly’s shoulder, calming down with each comforting circle Kelly rubbed on her back.  
“I-I know I probably should’ve noticed it earlier,” She hiccuped, “but I guess I had built up this perfect world where we were together and-“ She stopped herself before she could reveal too much.

“It fookin’ sucks, doesn’t ih?” Kelly sighed after a while, “even though I realised thah Nathan ‘n I was shit together, I still ‘ad this little voice sayin’ ‘wha if we could make ih work?’ yeah?” Kelly sighed and shook her head.  
“They’re a fookin’ weird pair ‘n all, bu’ they’re ‘appy. Despiah everythin’, they’re ‘appy.”

***

She wondered almost hopefully if Nathan had another tattoo. Another rooftop striptease debunked that theory.

***

Alisha knew she could use her power on Simon, or that she could tell him all about his future self and rely on his too-kind heart to fulfil his destiny, but she knew that then it wouldn’t be real, or right, and that her Simon wouldn’t have wanted it that way.

So instead she showed Simon the apartment, said that a friend was giving it away and asked if he wanted somewhere of his own to live with Nathan.

“Why are you doing this for me?”  
“Because I care about you Simon, and I want you to be happy.”

And it was true. Despite everything, she wanted Simon to be happy, even if shacking up with the biggest dickhead in the world was happiness for him.

She still missed her Simon, and didn’t quite understand what had happened to make everything turn out this way, but she supposed it was only one version of the future where she and Simon ended up together. She was grateful to him, for so many things. For showing her she didn’t need to be a slag to get attention. For showing her that she was worthy of someone that would love her with all of their heart.

Perhaps a part of her still hoped that Simon would come to his senses and sweep her off of her feet like a Disney Prince, but every time she caught him watching Nathan, she knew that would never happen. She recognised that look. It was the same look her Simon had given her the first time they had slept together.

“I love you,” he had whispered to her one night, “I’ll always love you.”  
_I’ll always love you too,_ she thought, and watched as Nathan pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yous lot enjoyed, I appreciate any feedback.  
> If this goes well I might write it again from Nathan’s perspective and actually show some proper Nimon scenes.  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
